Home
by Cheryl
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin met again after Anakin's fall
1. Default Chapter

Title: Home  
  
  
  
//I try to breathe  
  
Memories overtaking me  
  
I try to face them but  
  
The thought is too much to conceive//  
  
  
  
Natalie Merte stepped over some metal. Her and her Master had been on Alderaan when they felt a disturbance in the Force, like hundreds of thousands of people dying. (dying works) They jumped on a ship and came here to find the Temple in ruins and most Jedi dead.  
  
//I cannot forget  
  
I live with regret  
  
I cannot forget  
  
I live with... \\  
  
That had been two weeks ago. Now, her and the other Jedi who had been out of the Temple at the time, were cleaning up, finding the dead and burying them. Natalie looked around to see who had lived, there weren't many. One of the Jedi: named Obi-Wan Kenobi had taken names. It came to that only 97 Jedi had made it though. Obi-Wan had been the closest to the Temple at the time. His Padawan, who had turn to the Dark side, thought it would be great for his ex-Master to see the Temple fall.  
  
She started to look for Obi-Wan as it was close to night now. She spotted him on the other side of a large concrete beam and went over to him.  
  
***  
  
//I try to breathe\\  
  
Obi-Wan looked up as he felt someone come up to him. He saw it was one of the three Padawans that had been off planet.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Master Kenobi, I would just like to say sorry about your Padawan."  
  
"That is very kind of you."  
  
Obi-Wan watched as the girl turned her back and walked off. He sighed and turned back to his work. For the two weeks straight in the daytime he searched for Ana-, he corrected himself, Darth Vader. And at night him and the others worked on the Temple. Night was the only safe time to work since they were all being hunted. Each Jedi had a bounty on his or her head of two million credits.  
  
//I'll live through this  
  
I can't see through this  
  
I can't do this anymore\\  
  
*If I had paid better attention I could have stopped him from destroying his own future. But I missed Qui-Gon and the first year of Ani's and my training bond suffered because of it.*  
  
//I force myself through another day  
  
Can't explain the way today just fell apart like everything  
  
Right in my face  
  
And I try to be the one  
  
I can't accept this all because of you  
  
I've had to walk away  
  
From everything \\  
  
The sun was rising. A lot of Jedi started to head to their hideouts or hotels where nobody cared who you were as long as you had credits. Obi-Wan picked up his robe and headed for his own little "home". It was a piece of trash that only droids ran, and the owner only come once a month to get the money. His room was a one room with a 'fresher in a tiny corner. That has been where he been staying the last two weeks.  
  
//Another sleepless night again  
  
Hotel rooms my only friend  
  
And friends like that just don't add up  
  
To anything\\  
  
About half way to his "home", Obi-Wan felt a presence but he continued walking but very cautiously.  
  
"Hello, 'Master'. " A voice came.  
  
Obi-Wan took out his lightsabre and lite it.  
  
"Did you miss me?" The voice taunted.  
  
"Not really." Obi-Wan answered, his voice tight with anger.  
  
"Oh? Well, that's not what I hear and see." He said with a smile.  
  
"You been following me." It wasn't a question.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't die in the Temple so I thought I'd better keep a track on you. And do take that the literal way. Bye for now 'Master'."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
//I never meant to fade... away\\  
  
/Mother, father please explain to me  
  
Why a world so full of mystery  
  
A place so bitter and still so sweet  
  
So beautiful and yet so full of sad, sad.../  
  
Obi-Wan ran to his hotel.  
  
*OK, he said that a track was ON me basically.*  
  
He ran up the stairs, into his room and stopped at the bed. He took out the only things that he keeps on him all the times- his lightsaber, comlink, utility belt and his cloak. First he went through his cloak and found nothing. Then he went looked at his lightsabre and comlink again nothing. As he looked through the pounchs on he belt he found it. It was in with the other tracking devices that were his. The only thing that was out of place was a small dot on one that the others didn't have. He took that one outside and threw it as hard as he could and walked back in.  
  
*Since he knows where I live I have to move and only take very important things with me. That means lightsabre, comlink, cloak, and tunics.* He snorted. *That's all I have!*  
  
He got his things walked down the stairs and went to the desk  
  
"Name?" Asked the droid.  
  
"Ben. I'm checking out." He said with a sigh. *Only two weeks before I have to move out. Now that's sad.*  
  
"That will be 100 credits" Demaned the droid.  
  
************************************  
  
/Mother, father please explain to me  
  
How this world has come to be so  
  
Twisted between time and dreams  
  
Oh, mother, father please explain to me  
  
Oh, what's all this talk about?  
  
All this talk about it  
  
Spinning down, down, down, down, down  
  
All this talk about  
  
Endless words without  
  
Nothing's done/  
  
***********************************  
  
Obi-Wan put down the right amount and left.  
  
*Now where do I go? If I ask one of the other Jedi I will just put them at risk too.*  
  
Obi-Wan started walking down the street. The sun had been up for hour now and many people were already up and out, which made Obi-Wan VERY uncomfortable.  
  
*Well, if I stay with one of the other Jedi for just one day it can't do much harm. Bant was on another planet at the time, but he knew she had come back and should be around here somewhere.*  
  
He walked into an alleyway and placed a call to Bant.  
  
"Yeah?" Asked the voice on the other end.  
  
"Bant, it's me. Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Obi-Wan? Of course, what can I do for you?" She said happily.  
  
"Can I stay with you for today? It seems Anakin has known where I was staying all along." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Yes, yes. Wait how do you know that Anakin knew where you lived?" She asked with concern.  
  
"I ran into him last night." Obi-Wan said coldly  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, anyway where are you staying?" He asked, wanting to change the subject.  
  
She told him it was about to two blocks from where he was. So he started walking and in five minutes he was there. The hotel was hardly nicer than the one he stayed at. He knocked on Bant's door and it immediately opened.  
  
**********************************  
  
/I can't take this I come unglued  
  
I might breakdown in front of you  
  
necessary to medicate  
  
I'm not sleeping, can't stay awake/  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
"Gods, you look awful." Bant said in surprise.  
  
"Oh good." He replayed sarcastically.  
  
"To bed with you and I don't want to hear any complaints." She ordered.  
  
"Yes, mother." He said with a smile.  
  
Obi-Wan walked into the bedroom and promptly passed out on the bed. Bant came in five minutes later to find Obi-Wan in a deep sleep. She smiled, put down the cup of tea she had and covered him up with a blanket, and quietly tiptoed out of the room.  
  
/Can't see through this  
  
Too much pressure  
  
Drowning in this  
  
Too much pressure/  
  
  
  
/I live with my justice/  
  
At 9:00 p.m., Bant walked into her room to find the Jedi still asleep. She started to giggle, not only was he snoring, loudly at that, he had managed to tied himself up into the covers so much that the only thing visible was a little hair and a foot. Bant walked over to the bed and smiled. She was going to enjoy this.  
  
"Obi-Wan." She said in a tiny voice. "Wakey wakey." She then yelled right by his ear. "GET UP."  
  
Obi-Wan jumped two feet in the air and land in a bad position.  
  
"Ouch. Where's the bloody fire?" He said annoyed, after looking around and finding nothing worth worrying about.  
  
Bant giggled again "Oh, there's no fire. Anyway it's 9:00 o'clock, you might want to get up."  
  
After Obi-Wan took a bath he got ready to leave.  
  
"Thanks for letting me say here last night." He said while standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey, no problem. Come by whenever you want." She smiled. "I'll see you later. Are you going to the site tonight?"  
  
"No, I have to find a place to crash. But tomorrow night I will be there."  
  
"Okay, bye." She said sadly  
  
Obi-Wan walked out of the building and turned left.  
  
/Wait until I come and I will steal you  
  
Wait until I come I'll take your soul  
  
Wait until I come and I will steal you  
  
Wait until I come and I won't go/  
  
  
  
*Now all I have to do is find a place.*  
  
He had been walking for about five minutes, finding nothing when out of nowhere, Anakin was in front of him.  
  
"I'm back." Anakin said in a singsong voice.  
  
/(All alone)  
  
Leave me here I'm dying  
  
(All alone)  
  
Just kicked me in my face  
  
(All alone)  
  
All alone and crying  
  
(All alone)  
  
I suffocate/  
  
/Away, away, you have been banished.  
  
Your land is gone, and given to me./  
  
Anakin stepped out of the shadows and into the light  
  
"So, dear, *dear* 'Master', how have you been? Well I hope." Anakin said laughing.  
  
"You know how I have been, Anakin, don't toy with me." He answered annoyed.  
  
*He is like Xanatos. Same arrogance.* Obi-wan thought while observing his ex-Padawan.  
  
"Sorry 'Master', but I don't know a Xanatos."  
  
"Stay out of my head." Obi-Wan warned.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin pull out lightsabers at the same time, as if reading each other's minds. They began to swing at each other and then walk around in circles. Anakin feigned left and however went right, but Obi-Wan had expected the movement and he was able to block him. Yet, he hadn't expected the kick that hit him in the chest and threw him into a wall nearly knocking him out. Anakin walked up the fallen Jedi.  
  
"You know, the Dark side can help you if you would just give in. Nobody would hunt you, you could live without fear. It would be so nice. There would be no pain and nothing to worry about when your here. Join me." Anakin said.  
  
"You are lying, and I would rather die then go to the Dark side." Obi-Wan said, having regarded consciousness and surprising his ex-apprentice. He could say no more because a coughing fit seized him and he tasted the bitter favor of blood in his mouth.  
  
*Great I have a punctured lung and Gods knows how many broken ribs.* He thought despairingly.  
  
"Fine, we can arrange that!" Anakin yelled, bring his lightsaber up.  
  
/"The beast lives out of the raging storm in the dead of night  
  
The ravenous, blood-sick creatures searches for it's sacrifice  
  
Through the hideous darkness, it lurches, driven by death itself  
  
Only the satisfaction of slaughter will cause it to return to  
  
The darkness from which it came"/  
  
  
  
The last part up tomorrow. 


	2. If I die before I wake

Anakin let a satisfied smile cross his lips as he plunged his lightsaber at his ex-Master's head. This was the moment he had been waiting for. His ultimate reward.  
  
But is block by another 'saber. Bant obstructed the deadly blow. Obi-Wan pulled himself onto his knees, but could not help Bant fight Anakin. The pair of Jedi fought for, what felt like to Obi-Wan, a short eternity. As Obi-Wan finally found his footing, a wave of dizziness took hold of him and he fell back to the ground.  
  
Bant gasped and turn to run to Obi-Wan but didn't get far when Anakin hit her in the back of her knee and brought her down  
  
Hard.  
  
Anakin walked over to the VERY mad Jedi.  
  
"Now to finish what I started."  
  
Anakin tried to kill him but Obi-Wan was able to move out of the way and knocked Anakin's lightsaber from the surprised Darksider.  
  
"Kill me, 'Master'. You know you want to." Anakin said.  
  
"Get out of here and never come back or I will kill you." Obi-Wan replied wearily.  
  
"I knew it." Anakin said while walked away from the Knight. "You are nothing but a old scared Jedi."  
  
Obi-Wan could hear his laughter as he walked away. Obi-Wan went to Bant.  
  
"Bant? Bant, wake up." He said concerned.  
  
Bant eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Obi-Wan? Where's Anakin?"  
  
"Gone. Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, but you are. Come on we are going to my place."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Obi-Wan, don't joke now, you ARE hurt I am going to heal you whether you like it or not!"  
  
"It's okay, calm down. Did I disagree?"  
  
"Well, no, but don't try anything." She warned.  
  
"I won't."  
  
And they started walking to Bant hotel. When they got there Bant treated Obi-Wan's wounds and, for once in his life, he didn't complain. After Obi- Wan was bandaged up, they sat down for a cup of tea.  
  
"Do you think he will try to kill you again?' Bant asked concerned.  
  
"Wouldn't be surprised. I am slowly learning that I don't Anakin as well as I thought I did." Obi-Wan said. "But whatever he may have in mind I will not let him succeed in his plan."  
  
Obi-Wan and Bant stared into their tea wondering what the future held for them. They knew there was nothing they could do to alter the events that had begun to take place, no matter how hard they tried. The life of the Republic was slowly being killed with each Jedi that was hunted and murdered. The future looked black indeed.  
  
But, Obi-Wan looked at Bant and the Calamari Jedi met his gaze. They knew as long as they had each other, they would survive.  
  
They were Jedi after-all.  
  
***********************************  
  
the end  
  
Hope you all like it. 


End file.
